ChocolateSnowmen23
by FrozenCenterStage
Summary: Anna is a YouTuber that enjoys doing instructional videos, even though she's not quite sure of the instructions herself. Her sister's best friend likes to annoy her and ruin her videos. Kristanna


**Words** : 925  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Notes** : So, this started out as a prompt from Anonymous. This was said prompt: **Famous YouTuber!Anna who does vlogs. Kristoff doesn't like the attention and tries to lean away from her filming, 'til her fans catch wind of Anna's hot bf, so Anna gets him in her videos somehow and they basically try to juggle this weird lifestyle.** However, I changed it up a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. Kristoff actually enjoys the attention (or rather enjoys annoying Anna) and she gets jealous of the girls who comment. Anyway, it got away from me, and will probably end up being 2-4 parts. Ah well!

Anna taps the microphone connected to the webcam on her Macbook. "This thing on?" She's already recording, and today, she's being bold; she's recording live. She giggled, winking at the camera, her freckled face taking up the whole screen. "Of course it is! Let's get started, then!" The petite redhead backed away from the camera, revealing her obvious location as the kitchen, and danced behind a long, marble-topped island.

"Okay, so, I know you guys hear this from me a lot, but I'm changing the focus of my vlog again. Say what you will, but when your boyfriend spends most of your 'alone time' telling you how much you suck at everything you do, you kind of want to try it all until you find your niche. So… I thought, to hell with him! I'll do whatever I want! And you know what I want to do? What I want to show you guys how to do? What I LOVE?!"

"Huh… What's this?" A big blonde head moves into the frame, now. His hair is thick and shaggy, his eyes the warmest honey-brown, and his smirk to die for.

"CHRISTOPHER!"

He made a face and looked back at her. "It's Kristoff. Two months, Red, surely you know my name by now." He looks back at the camera. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake, I know what your name is!" She wished so badly that she could get under his skin just as easily as he got under hers. But it always backfired on her. She rounded the island and started pushing him out of the way. "I'm filming my vlog, now get out of the frame!" He wasn't budging. She looked up at him, blowing her bangs out of her eyes with a puff of air, only to see him smirking triumphantly down at her.

"What the hell is a vlog?" His smirk was still intact, and she had a feeling it wasn't going anywhere.

"Ugh!" She stamped her foot and folded her arms over her chest, glowering at him. "It's a video blog, and you're ruining mine right now!"

Kristoff shrugged, looking back at the camera. "Just cut my part out. Don't get so worked up, Feistypants."

Anna deadpanned. "It's live."

Kristoff was quiet for a moment. He looked at the angry redhead, then back at the webcam and grinned. "Hello, Ladies."

"Ooookay, that's enough!" She started pushing at him again. "ELSA! GET YOUR BIG, DUMB, FRIEND PERSON THING OUT OF MY WAY!"

She could hear her sister give a sigh, like this wasn't the first time her sister and best friend had bickered before. "Kris, leave her alone," she said half-heartedly.

"Fine, fine." He grinned down at Anna and mussed her hair, the pout on her face turning to something more dangerous. "What time do we film tomorrow?" he teased.

"OUT!"

"Okay… well… at least one turned out!"

Anna had decided that her newest project was making chocolate candies with molds and different colored chocolates. By this time, she had done three live vlogs on the subject so far. She was trying so hard to redeem herself from the fiasco with Kristoff the week before. After her live recording ended, her page was flooded with comments on none other than the broad-shouldered blonde that interrupted her live vlog. But the comments kept coming, episode after episode, and she was beginning to get peeved.

"Don't forget to follow my vlog! Just click that link down there in the corner," she points down, "ChocolateSnowmen23! Bye!"

But today was what really weirded her out. She had managed to get melted chocolate everywhere, which then dried and was now stuck to literally every surface of the kitchen. A comment popped up on her screen as she was scrapping chocolate off the counter.

 _Any way you could get me that hottie's number?_

She didn't know what it was about the comment that set her off, but all of a sudden, she felt very possessive. Who did this girl think she was? Asking for phone numbers of random guys that may or may not have been taken? Okay, so Kristoff wasn't taken, but if that changed?

"Anna? Anna, are you alright?" Her sister's worried tone made her look up with wide eyes. Anna had been holding a piping bag full of melted chocolate in her hand, and had been squeezing the life out of it as she read comments on her vlog. chocolate was all over the counter and the redhead.

"Ugh!" She turned to the sink to clean herself off. "I'm fine," she muttered, sounding a little pouty to Elsa. "Stupid girls and their stupid comments…"

Elsa frowned, suspecting bullies, but when she made her way over to the laptop, all she could see were numerous comments on Kristoff. Girls asking when he was going to make another appearance, requests for contact information, and some extremely inappropriate things they'd like to do with him. "But these are all about Kristoff."

"I mean, who says stuff like that, Elsa?! It's like they're practically begging for his attention, throwing themselves out there like… like cyber whores!" she spat. "It's so gross…"

"Oh my God, you like him." Elsa lifted her hand to cover the grin on her lips.

Anna turned to look at her, assuming she must have misheard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You like Kristoff. Holy shit, you are completely jealous!"

"WHAT!? THAT… I NEVER… RIDICULOUS…! I AM NOT… UGH!" Anna stormed to her bedroom, Elsa's laughter floating after her. She slammed her door and leaned against it, her head hitting the wood hard. "Oh my God…" She covered her face with her chocolate covered hands, "I fancy Kristoff…"


End file.
